Red
by DarkThunder Alchemist
Summary: A remix of the classic fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. Originally an english assignment.


**Nothing You Could Do**

A remix story of little red riding hood

A fifteen year old girl was sitting in her room at dusk slowly reading a rather boring adventure novel. As she turned the page it rustled in the silence. The door burst open, shattering the quiet like a window. Her storm of a brother stomping in. "Hey don't you knock?" said Red. "MOMS GOT A JOB FOR YOU!" her brother screamed ignoring her. As he ran out of the room. "Obviously not" Red muttered as she got out of her bed. My life is like the beginning to a book, with the poor girl all alone who has no friends. But in those books they all get a happy ending, they find friends and their family is perfect they have no problems, but it will never end like that for me. Her mother was a sickly woman as she was a cancer survivor. she had so little energy and was often unable to move. The family was rather poor because of treatment. Her father had left for the big city to work for a big company. He gave his promise to be back soon but never held up. Red thought of this as she silently creeped into her mother's dark room. only a small amount of dusk light struggled in through the gap in the tightly drawn curtains. As always her mother could tell she was there even with her eyes closed. Her mother just lay in bed motionless Red silently crept over to the window and rearranged the curtain to block the ray of sun as her motherś eyes would burn from it. Her mothers eyes shoot open immediately as she closed the thick drapes. "Red I know this will be hard but it seems your grandmother has developed a disease that may not be treatable." she said suddenly surprising Red. Red continued tidying the dark room. "Honey?" Then Red sat. Not shocked but not sad either, more like they had all known for a long time.

"Honey are you OK?" her mother asked again. "I'm fine" said Red. "I think I need to go see her" she said "I'll drive you" her mom said. "No I'll walk said Red "Okay" her mom said tentatively. "Be careful! And bring your grandmother some food she can't cook!" her mom said as red dashed out of the room. "She seems okay" she thought wonderingly. Red dashed in the kitchen. And grabbed some leftover sandwiches and stuffed them in a tupperware container. And through them in her book bag. She ran out the door and bagned it behind her. She was running and running and dashing and as she did so she slowly was becoming a child again. No more packing her brothers lunch for school or cleaning the house or going to the winn-dixie market and looking at the small crying change in her worn hands. She was a little girl going to visit her grandma. She was allowed to let her soul run free as her sneakers flew away. She decelerated slowly and when she reduced to walking she then saw the butterflies and thistle all around she was in the meadow that she played in as a child. The memories of a little creak came back to her as she stood. Red headed toward it nonchalantly. Red sat down on the sandy bank dirtying her riding hood. A rustle in the brush attracted her attention for a short second. She turned away gazing at the creek. A snap of a branch caused her to jump. She looked around and being her adventurous self get up to see the creature not knowing what it was. Red was in peril but not knowingly, and not in the way expected. she got the the thicket and peered inside a hare looked back with its beady eyes. their gazes locked for a heartbeat then it bolted a brown flash of lightning. She gave chase hoping to catch it she joyously ran after it. She fast lost track of it, but kept running, pounding through the brush.

she slowed down and found herself at the next town over oh i'm here she thought. as she had entered from the back of the town not through the main road. As she walked along a man approached her but not directly. Red would have passed him by if he had not reached out and grabbed her arm roughly. she got a good look at him for the first time he had long untrimmed almost claw like fingernails and a unkempt straight dark brown hair and a matching unshaven face, he was a lanky small thing. pointy elf ears protruding from his head. Red was unreactive to him not the least bit frightened, on the outside anyway. The stranger had a deep rumbling voice. "What such a pretty lady doing here" he said. Red was disturbed by this. "What do you care?" she said. "you just appeared from nowhere thats all" He said shifting his face to try to get in shadow and away from Reds glare. His face is familiar she thought. "I have to go now" she said. "what's the hurry?" he said grabbing her other arm. Red was startled now and decided this conversation wasn't normal. something was very wrong. Red remembering practising martial arts withe her friends. She quickly slipped her hands on his wrist and broke his grip on her. She was holding his wrist now as she threw him over her shoulder. She ran as fast as possible dashing along knocking things over. A policeman was chasing her at one point yelling at her to stop. She didn't slow down for him or anyone else.

leap, doge, run, turn, her mind was doing it for her telling her what to do she had no control, Nothing she could do.

she ran all the way to the otherside of town. She came up to her grandmothers house out of breath with adrenaline through her. Her house always stands out against all the others a perfect stereotypical grandmas house right out of the wizard of Oz. with the white fence and white trim on the house clashing against the robin a blue paint and the rose garden up front. Red came to the garden and sat down in the petunias not wanting her grandma to see her like this. She thought as she sat.

"What would that man want with her?"

"who was he?" Then it hit her, "The wanted posters! She said out loud.

She pondered more and more,

That man that killed that family. thats him. What was his name...

Canis lupus! thats it... She sat there and "what do I do? Should I tell grandma or go to the police or what else?" She decided to go inside and sort it out there. As she walked up the stone path she saw something odd, a shadow in the kitchen moving around quick, rushing around hurialiy. Red payed no mind to it and proceeded to the door she knocked once and as usual pushed it open. A banging of pots in the kitchen immediately stopped and Red heard a terrified voice "Red dear is that you" a small whimper penetrated her ears. "Rosie what's wrong?!" Red shouted, panicking. "Nothing Dear I just fell." a muffled shriek ensued. "uhh I mean I just don't feel good." she whimpered "grandma rosie where are you?" Red screamed darting from place to place. "say it!" Red heard from the kitchen the voice gravelly "I'm in the kitchen darling" her grandma called Red slowly inched toward the passway leading to the kitchen. "Stop there." He said. Its the murderer, Red chillingly calculated small ice cold flames dancing in her heart. It had to be. Red slowly turned her head and stared at the scene on the floor a man pointing a gun at her face and a woman cowering on blue tile silently whispering apology over and over a fifteen year old girl in a crimson red cloak a small crystal tear rolling down her flushed face as she stared into the eyes of the gunman slowly realizing her final fate was upon her. Red slowly realized that he man she was staring at was Canis. "What? how did you get here before me?" "you silly little girl you were running everywhere when you fled from me except in the right direction" Canis Lupus said smirking and lowering the gun. This angered Red "What? You were following me! Tell me what the heck you're doing now!" Red screamed agitated. "well I may as well." He said "I am from the guild of assassins, personality I am Canis Lupis second class assassin. "I have been hired To eliminate Rosetta Marie Ann here" Canis said gesturing the gun at Reds grandmother. "Why?! grandma doesn't have anything. " red screamed "Really? you're always hiding things Rosie or was it you dear sick daughter that was hiding it from Red, Your grandmas a millionaire hun. "what?" "grandma?" Ohh dear yes yes i'm so sorry i kept it from you. please forgive me." Rosie wept. "Forgive you! Forgive you!? How could I forgive you when you never helped us mom was sick and you came over and cleaned but that wasn't enough you had the money for her treatment why didn't you help! When dad left us and never came back you didn't help us! how could you? "Red I tried so hard but your mother wouldn't let me she refused everything I tried to do. I bought you all a house closer the the hospital and she refused to move, she wouldn't take money. Rosie was full out bawling now. She wouldn't ever let me help but I tried to always use any of the money she gave me she never noticed. whenever I could Never using the credit card she gave me for food, I used my own. Reds grandma sobbed. "Why wouldn't she take the help!" Red screamed "She was so prideful as a child even while she was dying she felt she had to show her husband she didn't need him" Rosie said well you should have forced her or at least helped her realize that she needed help! Where were you!" Red cried not understanding. "oh Red I'm so sorry please please do not blame your father. He always intended to come back he loved you so much." Rosie cried

"Then why isn't he here!" Red screamed refocusing her anger on her father "Your father was an amazing man." is all Rosie said "What do you mean was" Red asked even though she knew. Everyone knew deep down. "Your father was in New York as you know when he was hit by a drunk driver and killed." Rosie said morbidly. "Why did we never know." Red asked coldly calm now "It happened a month after your mother got sick. The doctors all agreed that the shock might just push her over the edge." she said "Then why didn't you tell her when she got better" Red demanded. "She never got better." Rosie said "So my dad dropped dead and no one told me!" Red screamed

"Well this is touching but you're wrong" Canis said "What do you mean?" Rosie said confusion dancing around on her face. "He's still alive." canis said like it was old news. "No he's not." Rosie declared "If he was alive he would be here." "Yes he would but of course he is the son in law of a millionaire. Its natural he is being held. canis announced. Rosie just sat on the floor. on the other hand Red was furious "You! You! took away my father and now you're here for my grandmother! I will never let you near her!"

Red screamed. "Oh little girl" Canis cooed. "We have already tried, your grandmother was of course, sabotaged through poison but unfortunately she was immune. "But what do you get if she dies she can't pay ransom anymore." Red decided. "well of course we want the maximum amount. A ransom can only be so large if its to much it can be traced, but inheritance is of course entirely legal." Canis said "but then dad will get the money?" Red said realizing the answer as she finished her sentence. "well of course as soon as poor Rosie here is found dead with no possibility of tracing the murderer your father John will be released. of course under our very tight security he will never escape or get help. He will be found, suddenly cured of his poor year long amnesia claiming the fortune Then he will hand over the money to us." Canis announced. "well why are you revealing so much to me?" Red asked "Well first of all I am rather dramatic and second that means I will be able to kill you to. if you are also found dead there is much less suspicion of the motive of money seeing your so poor." "What! but you promised you wouldn't hurt her." Rosie cried "You stupid old bat why do you think the man about to kill you would fulfill his promise to you and of course she knows to much." Canis said. "Well now that I have put on a show now you all have to go." Canis announced "Relly i'm about to die and have to listen to that. Great." Red said sarcastically. "Oh I had to say it." Canis said "But just for that remark I will get you first" Canis said picking up his gun. The little girl with the red hood in front of him slowly screamed as time slowed down as it always did right before a kill. I pulled the trigger and knew I would never miss her. For Red everything was quick yet calm she felt no fear but she wondered why she was still here. The gun had not fired of Canis pulled the trigger again and again but nothing happend but a spark. "What!" he screamed his face painted a deep fuchsia. Canis opened the barrel and peered inside turning the gun upside down. there was nothing in the barrel. "What" canis screamed again. " I put a full six in there! what happened!" canis screamed completely forgetting what he was doing and all the people in the room. Red saw her chance and rushed at him she swept his legs out from under him causing him to fall and hit his head. "Ohh Red dear are you okay!" her grandmother cried spring of the floor. "Yeah, yeah I am. what happened to his gun?" Red asked her grandma didn't respond just took six bullets from the gun. Five of them a lead grey but one was brilliant silver coated and had letters R.M.A engraved on the side. "Its said that engraved bullets always hit their mark." Rosie said "But this one not in the way intended." Red said smiling. "I took him out of his gun when he set in down and was distracted by you." Reds grandma said. "I'm glad" Red said. "Because I miss dad."

3 days later

"Oh mom where is He!" red asked impatiently

"Settle down child you're so excited." Reds mom said as she straightened the pillows on the couch. "Well why wouldn't I be!" Red father was coming home today he was found well in new york and was so happy to get rescued. Canis Lupus was behind bars and Reds mom was so excited by the news her husband was coming home she insisted to get up and walk outside

Rosie was now back home living safely and healthy

as she left yesterday hugging her daughter the staring red in the eyes "She will get better" is all she said and left. Red remembered this as she saw a white town car pull up to the house her brother ran screaming "He's here!" Looking back on that day I guess my life did end like a fairytale.


End file.
